Supernatural: Mommy Dearest
"Mommy Dearest" is the 19th episode of season six of the American television series Supernatural and the 123rd episode in the series overall. It was directed by John F. Showalter and written by Adam Glass. It first aired on the CW Network on Friday, April 29th, 2011. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 3X6069. * The recap from this episode includes scenes from "Family Matters", "Caged Heat", "... And Then There Were None" and "Frontierland". * This is the fourth episode of Supernatural directed by John F. Showalter. * This is the fifth episode of Supernatural written by Adam Glass. * Final appearance of Lenore; dies in this episode. Lenore first appeared in the season two episode "Bloodlust". * Third and final appearance of Eve. * Mark Sheppard is uncredited in this episode. * Samantha Smith plays the role of Eve taking on the form of Sam and Dean's mother, Mary Winchester. Smith played the role of Mary Winchester in the series' pilot episode. Allusions * The title to this episode is taken from the 1978 memoir Mommie Dearest by Christina Crawford, the adopted daughter of actress Joan Crawford. The book was adapted into a film in 1981 starring Faye Dunaway and Diana Scarwid. * Dean calls Eve's vampire/wraith hybrids Jefferson Starships, indicating that they are "horrible, and hard to kill". Jefferson Starship was the name of a 1970s-80s rock and roll band and a rebranded iteration of the psychadelic 1960s group, Jefferson Airplane. * Dean makes reference to Eve's parasite offspring from previous episodes, calling them "Khan worms". This is a reference to the Ceti eels featured in the 1982 film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. In the film, the antagonist Khan, implanted Ceti eels into the ears of two Starfleet officers, which enabled him to brainwash them. * Dean makes reference to the movie Zombieland, which was released in 2009 and featured four central characters working together in order to survive a zombie outbreak in Southern California. In the same line of dialogue, Dean also makes reference to Pleasantville, which was a 1998 dramatic comedy starring Toby Maguire, Reese Witherspoon, William H. Macy and J.T. Walsh. * Marshall Todd jokingly refers to Ed Bright as "Fabio". This is a reference to Italian model Fabio Lanzoni, best known for appearing on the cover of dozens of romance novels as well as being the spokesman for "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter". Quotes : Castiel: I'll search the town. Give me a minute. off into space : Sam Winchester: Cass, we can still see you. : Castiel: Yeah, I'm still here. : Dean Winchester: Dean: Okay, well, you don't have to wait on us. tries again : Well, now it just looks like you're pooping. .... : Bobby Singer: I'm thinkin' maybe it's time you made a call. : Dean Winchester: Why's it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? it's not like Cass lives in my ass. The dude's busy. (Castiel appears behind him) Cass, get out of my ass! : Castiel: I was never in your... have you made any progress in locating Eve? .... : Castiel: I'm powerless. : Dean Winchester: You're joking. : Castiel: Something in this town is, uh... it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve. : Dean Winchester: So, wait. Mom's making you limp? : Castiel: Figuratively, yes. : Dean Winchester: How? : Castiel: I don't know, but she is. : Dean Winchester: Oh, well, that's great, 'cause without your power, you're basically a baby in a trench coat. (Castiel sulks) : Sam Winchester: I think you hurt his feelings. .... : Castiel: I'm fairly unpracticed with firearms. : Dean Winchester You know who whines? Babies .... : Dean Winchester: The question is why? What does she want with a... what do you call these? : Bobby Singer: Well, congrats, you discovered it, you get to name it. : Dean Winchester: "Jefferson Starships." Huh? Because they're horrible, and hard to kill. : Sam Winchester: It looks like the entire bar has been turned into these... : Dean Winchester: Jefferson Starships. .... : Eve: Relax. I'm not here to fight. : Dean Winchester: No. Just to rally every freak on the planet. Bring in Khan worms and--and half-assed Spidermen. And dragons. Really, sister? Dragons? .... : Bobby Singer: They won't take long. : Castiel: You don't know that. They may find more wayward orphans along the way. : Bobby Singer: Oh, don't get cute. : Castiel: Right. Pardon me for highlighting their crippling and dangerous empathetic response with quotes "sarcasm." It's a bad idea letting them go. : Bobby Singer: Come on. You don't let Sam and Dean do squat. They do what they gotta. You know that. See also External Links * * "Mommy Dearest" at TV.com * "Mommy Dearest" at TV Rage.com * "Mommy Dearest" at the Supernatural Wiki * "Mommy Dearest" transcript at the Supernatural Wiki ---- Category:2011 television episodes